Mediocre Me
by Satski
Summary: Ever since I can remember, I've been living a mediocre life. I had an underpaying job, my boyfriend was a loser, I've had looks and skills no one would be proud about, and I was never truly popular. That is, I had a mediocre life until.. [Summary Inside]
1. Prologue

Author: Satski

Summary: Ever since I can remember, I've been living a mediocre life. I had an underpaying job, my boyfriend was a loser, I've had looks and skills no one would be proud about, and I was never truly popular. That is, I had a mediocre life until I ran into the strange boy from my past known as Uzumaki Naruto.

**Mediocre Me**

As I ended my shift at the convenience store, 'Super S' its name, I couldn't help but shiver and be grateful for the light jacket I decided to bring. I was walking home, just six blocks more, when without warning it started raining. _'Fun-fucking-tastic! I just love my life...'_ I can't help but think these words, replaying all the things that happened to me from this morning in my head.

I was woken up by the sound of my phone at six in the morning, _fucking **six** in the morning!_ And who calls me but non-other than my boyfriend.

"What the hell Lee?! Shouldn't you be at the dojo right now? And why are you calling me so early?! Go jump in a lake and call me later!!" Don't get me wrong, I really love him, but even if it was the Pope himself that called me, I would have still yelled at him. A girl needs her beauty sleep!

"I am sorry Sakura! But youth has decided a different course for me! I am now following the road of Pandas instead of Cherry Blossoms! I apologize! G'day Miss Sakura!" and he hung up.

I couldn't believe it! My boyfriend of two years had just broken up with me. _'That douche bag Lee! How could he?!'_ and _'What the hell? Pandas?! Now even animals are better than me?!'_ were just some of the things than went through my head.

I couldn't take it, so I decided to go visit my best friend at her apartment. She lived a mere two blocks from me. I decided to surprise her today, or maybe it was that what Lee had told me was still trying to sink in fully, making it so that I couldn't think coherently and just put on some sandals as I ran out the door. I wasn't sure which one of those was true.

As I knocked on the door, I couldn't help but notice the face her roommate made at the sight of me in my pj's and out of breath. "Is Ino home?" I asked as calmly as I could. "I-I-Ino le-left last morn Sa-Sakura."

_'What? She left? Where? Why? She never told me anything!!'_ "Can you tell me where and why she left?" I think I scared the poor girl, I guess I shouldn't sound so mad, she wasn't the one that left me for who-knows-what.

"Ino we-went af-aft-after her lov-loved one." _'Trust Ino to tell Hinata things so romantically, and trust Hinata to repeat whatever Ino tells her.'_ "Do you know when she's coming back?" all I received was Hinata slowly shaking her head.

"Thanks! I'm sorry for bothering you!" I yelled, running back home before Hinata could stutter her response.

As I walked back home, the energy I had shown to get to Ino's apartment gone. I couldn't help but wonder what 'follow her loved one' mean. Ino had never talked about her liking someone, just about how wonderful it would be to one day be in love.

And to make matters worse, she was going to be late to work if she didn't hurry up, but a depressed woman isn't one to check the time now, is she? So when Sakura was finally feeling a little better, she checked the clock and let some extremely loud and extremely _crude_ words come out her mouth.

So let us recap on whats happened today so far for the ones that might have forgotten, shall we?

First, Sakura was woken up early morning by her boyfriend to tell her he liked pandas better than her, so he broke up with her.

Second, Sakura's best friend since High School had left her to go who-knows-where for 'the love of her life' as she had put it.

Third, she was late to work for the second time that week. One more and she can kiss her job goodbye.

And lastly, It was _raining_ and she didn't have anything to protect herself, have I told you how much she hates water unless it's in the form of a shower or bath?

Well, you can guess how much Sakura _loves_ days like today.

The only other day she was this miserable was when she was popular in Middle School only because she told someone her hair was naturally pink and that she hadn't dyed it, which was true, she just didn't know it would make her really popular, really quick. Sure popularity had it's perks, but the only way she could keep it was by making fun and playing pranks on the 'losers'. Sakura, wanting for once to be accepted, did just that for her eighth grade year.

She would _really_ bully this seventh grade boy, she would call him 'fag' and 'cross dresser' just because he looked feminine, nothing to do with his clothes or his attitude. The reason why she was miserable was because she bullied him so much, that she drove him to suicide.

She would visit his grave once a year or whenever she had time to pay her respects, she would _always_ go on the day he committed suicide, rain or snow not a problem to her on that one day of the year. There used to be another boy who would be at the graveyard at the same time as her, looking at Hakus', the boy she bullied, grave. He was there when she arrived, and he was still there after she left, hours later. But the past five years she had yet to see him.

Now, at the age of twenty-six, Miss Haruno Sakura lived in a third rate apartment in a state that you'd go 'Where's that?', with no car, at the brink of losing her job, no real friends, and no boyfriend. You can't help but feel proud of her accomplishments, right?

As I ran down the street in the rain, I was running right by the graveyard when I suddenly remembered _'I haven't visited Haku today!'_ I guess all of my problems made me forget. So, even if it's raining and I'm bound to catch a cold by morning, I entered the graveyard that was to close in less than ninety minutes, at ten. It was dark, but it was no problem, I had visited Haku a lot in the past twelve years that I knew my way around.

"Oomph!" _'So much for knowing my way around.'_ I fell to the mud, _'Oh great. Now my clothes are icky!'_

"I apologize miss, I did not see you coming." a deep unknown voice said as he offered me his hand, which I thankfully accepted. No need to be mean to someone who actually apologizes in a corrupted world like ours, right?

"Thanks. That's okay. No one can really see with weather like this." I responded, I tried taking off as much dirt and mud off of my jeans as I could, it was without success.

As I finally lifted my head to get a look at the face of the person who had collided with me, I couldn't help but scream out an "It's you!" surprisingly. He looked at me as if I was crazy, but who hasn't? I doubt he would even know I existed, it was the strange boy that was there whenever I visited Haku the first seven years.

He kept looking at me as if I had grown a second head, which I think is likely. After a few seconds that seemed like days, I finally saw recognition in those eyes of his, which, now that I'm focused on them only, I notice are a crystal like blue, how pretty.

Wait, was that anger I just saw flash through his eyes? Maybe I'm seeing things, yeah that must be it. Why would he be mad at me?

Now that I think about it, he _does_ have a good reason to be mad at me. Now that I remember, we went to the same Middle and High School.

It was Haku's best and only friend, Uzumaki Naruto. I knew that blond hair looked familiar every time I saw him at school...

'Oh, **_shit_**.'

A/N: My first try at a fanfic that the main pairing is not BL _or_ GL. I hope you guys liked it! Please review if you would like me to continue this;; 1,371 words and it's _only_ the prologue! -Has a thing for making prologues less than 700 words- I hope to _at least_ get five or six reviews for the effort I put into this;;


	2. Never Changing Characteristics

A/N: I love every one of you who reviewed! I was astounded at the number of reviews I had gotten, and on the same day no less! I was hoping for _at least_ two or three, but this much... wow!

**Never Changing Characteristics**

"Nice to see you too."

_'Crap! Did I say that out loud?!'_

"Heh, hi! Long time no see?" You could see the sides of his lips just wanting to curve into a slight smirk, I guess he could hear the hesitance underlining my voice.

"I just came back from a five year trip. I'm _glad_ to see you're nice and healthy." I couldn't help but notice the word 'glad' was just oozing with sarcasm. Guess he hasn't forgiven me yet.

_'I am too, I'm glad you're in good health.'_ was what I meant to say, really I did. But all that came out was:

"Look Naruto, I'm sorry for what I did to Haku. So _**please**_ grow up and leave me be." Curse my disobedient tongue and short temper.

_'Shit, shit, shit! He looks mad!'_ I couldn't help but think as his knuckles tightened. For a minute, I actually believed he was going to punch me.

"I have to be going now Haruno, I had actually hoped you changed, even just a bit."

Those words hurt me more than any punch he'd throw any day. The sad part? I don't think I've changed much either. I'm still somewhat mediocre and I'm mean a lot of times.

As Naruto walked away, _'When did he mature so much?'_, I couldn't help but say "I really do feel bad for what I did to Haku, I do. Please don't leave this place thinking differently." I guess my tongue really can be useful at times.

"Miss Sakura, popularity extravaganza, is actually _sorry_ and apologizing to a lowlife like me? Someone call the press, it's a once in a lifetime chance."

"Naruto, please stop," tears were coming out of my eyes by now, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing them. "I visit Haku every day I can, hoping one day that he'll forgive me for my foolishness, please don't make it harder on me." Now I'm _sobbing_, what is going up with me today? I'm on the ground, sobbing in front of the most unlikely person ever. Can anyone see the irony in that? "Just _stop_, I beg you."

I couldn't see his face, since mine was between my hands, but I think it must've affected him somehow. I could hardly make out the words he said, but I was able to hear them. I'm glad I did, they were the only good thing that happened to me today.

"_Haku could never hold a grudge, not even against you."_

A/N: I want to go somewhere, either AnimeIowa or Ikasucon. I'm going to cosplay too, if I feel like it. Sorry for the shortness, I really wanted to have the chapter up since yesterday, but I only got a somewhat idea this morning. Please review, I'd love that.


	3. A New Home Can Help

A/N: Omg... Guess who's still alive? Yeah, sorry about all the wait, but if people had read my profile, they would know why I didn't update. Well, I'll update with a chapter four when I have a total of thirty reviews or more, most preferably more mind you.

**A New Home Can Help**

As I walked home, I noticed it hadn't stopped raining. Since I didn't want to go home alone and depressed, I decided to go see Hinata and try and see if I could make a friend out of her. Although I was in just a jacket without any other type of shelter, I changed my direction of travel.

I walked slowly, if I didn't know any better, I would think I was standing still with a faraway look. Which I probably was since Hinata came up to me, with a bag full of groceries in one hand and an open umbrella in the other.

"Ms. Sakura! You'll catch a cold!! Please, come inside. I'll make you some tea." At hearing her kind words, I wondered why I had never spoken with her before, Hinata has been everything but mean to me whenever I visited Ino, so why did I never notice her? "No, no, it's ok! I don't want to cause you any trouble!" I replied, not really wanting to leave, but not really wanting to sound rude at all by intruding like I was going to. "Nonsense Ms. Sakura! You are no trouble at all! Please do come in!"

As I went into the apartments, I stopped dead in my tracks.

Did she...?

I think she...

She didn't...

"Hinata!" I screamed, looking at her in astonishment, scaring the crap out of her for probably the hundredth time today. "Ye-yes Mi-miss Sakura?" "You didn't stutter while we were outside!" I said optimistically, trying to see if she would do it again more often. Sadly, all she did was blush as a small 'Eek' left her mouth.

As I sighed, Hinata lead the way up the stairs with her head held down, and a blush probably adorning her face. When we turned the corner towards her apartment door, I saw the most unlikely person I thought I would see.

_  
'You got to be shitting me...'_

There, right outside Hinata's apartment door was the one and only Hyuuga Neji, one of the top ten hottest models and actors in the world.

"Lady Hinata, I have been waiting for you." he spoke, his voice deep and sensual, or was the latter my imagination? Could be, I'm not all too sure with myself today.

"Neji! I'm sor-sorry! Were you waiting f-fo-for long? Oh you should have to-told me you were visiting! I wou-wouldn't have left for so long!" Hinata ran up to him, with bag in hand as she fussed over _the_ Hyuuga Neji like a mother would her child.

I couldn't believe my eyes, shy little Hinata knew one of the hottest guys to ever exist. And not one of those 'I saw him on the tube and stalk him everyday.' knew. This was a serious 'I've known you since childhood and we probably bathed together in a river as kids.' knew.

As I was deep in thinking, wondering how the two knew each other, I noticed Neji was talking to Hinata in whispers. All I could make out were words like '...worry...surprise visit...Naruto...rabid fan girls...toothpaste...' Which I actually somewhat understood, well, everything other than the toothpaste part.

Wait...

...Did he just say 'Naruto'?

"You know a guy by the name of Uzumaki Naruto?" At this, Neji looked at me funny, as if I hadn't gotten those enough today to last me a lifetime, as if finally noticing someone other than Hinata was here.

"Yes, I know him... Are you Lady Hinata's roommate Yamanaka Ino?" he asked hesitantly, as if i was an everyday fan girl that was about ready to pounce on him, which I would any other day given the opportunity, but today wasn't much of a good day.

"Actually Ne-neji, this is Ino's best friend, Ms. Haruno Sakura. I was going to tell you the other day that Ino had left to find her true love, bu-but you had hu-hung up on me be-be-before I could." was all that was said as Hinata opened the door and we all went in.

"Lady Hinata, you know the only reason your father let you come here for college was because you said you would be living with a responsible roommate, which I have yet to see."

"Well! You see Mr. Hyuuga!" I somewhat shouted hurriedly, not wanting Hinata to get in trouble with him. As Neji turned to look at me with an irritated look, I continued my babbling, "I actually came because Ino was worried about Hinata, and well, since I don't have a roommate and all, Ino said I should come live with Hinata while she was gone."

Hinata looked at me, both stunned at my 'little white lie' and grateful for helping her out.

Neji, on the other hand, was an emotionless face. I seriously couldn't tell what the hell he was thinking.

"Hn, very well, I'll still have to tell uncle about this though. So be ready for a phone call from him in the near future." then he opened the door and left, not even saying a quick good-by to Hinata.

A minute of silence after he left, I finally remembered he didn't tell me where he knew Naruto from.

"Gosh damnit! That polite bastard didn't even tell me about Naruto..." I semi-yelled, semi-sighed. "I'm sor-sorry Ms. Saku-Sakura, Neji see-seems to be stressed about so-something. He isn't alw-always like this." "No, it's ok Hinata. _I'm_ sorry for lying to him, I didn't mean to cause you trouble."

"Lik-like I've said bef-before, you do-don't cause an-any trou-trou-trouble." She smiled at me, and you know what? The smile suited her, my supposedly new roommate.

"Wou-would you like to spend the night? It's alre-already near-nearing midnight." she asked. "Sure, that would be nice. Thanks Hinata!" I smiled back.

As I got ready to sleep in Ino's old room, any thoughts on Naruto, Haku, and Lee were on stand-by. The only coherent thought that went through my brain as I left the conscious world was...

_Yeah, I guess, this day isn't so horrible anymore.'_

A/N: All my chapter endings look the same... Well, I hope you review. Remember, 30 review or no update! And this will be **NaruSaku**, if you want to see another pairing here, all you have to do is review and tell me so. I might even consider it and add it into the story somehow. The only definite pairing is the main pairing, so you can even ask for a pairing containing Hinata, Ino, Lee, or Neji. I accept straight, yaoi, and yuri pairings so don't be shy.


	4. Complicated Wings of Simplicity

Well, Satski here feels like a failure.  
On the first day of summer classes no less.  
Teachers thought I was a guy.  
I fell asleep in one of my classes.  
It started to rain.  
I forgot which bus I should take home.  
It's a fifteen minute walk from the bus stop to home.  
Did I mention it was raining?  
Did I mention I was wearing only a t-shirt and shorts.

Because of summer classes, my updating will take unusual twists.  
I might update once a week with small chapters.  
I might update two times a month with long chapters.

It's the same thing, just, in different size packaging.

What do you guys want? Just review and tell me.  
Don't worry, I listen to you...  
...Even the weird rapist types --Amused me.

Right now, I have the majority of the people asking for Hyuugacest, which is ok with me, but I want the pairings to be something the reader will enjoy. I do not want to lose most of my fans just because of one pairing or two, so, tell me what you want!

I'll write anything as long as Sasuke doesn't get paired with anyone...  
-Has a extreme dislike of him-  
But, even if he isn't paired, there's still a chance he'll be in it.

Sorry for giving you guys this really long and pointless note, instead of a chapter. I'm working on other fanfics, that are mostly in other fandoms, as you can see. This story is not in my top five priority. Sorry for the people that wished it was.

**UPDATE BY SUNDAY OR SOONER**


End file.
